Scarecrow Of The Sea
by AppleCiderr
Summary: Kakashi loses the fight against Obito, and is sent to another dimension reverted to a younger age without his memories. He is taken in by the Straw Hat Pirates before he joins their crew, he enjoys himself and gains the nickname 'Silent Scarecrow'. A long while later, what happens when his friends, including Obito are sent on a mission to the One Piece world and find him?


**New Story! Once Again sorry! :) I had this idea for a while, this'll be my first crossover. It's Kakashi-centric of course. I will rate it T, but it might go up to M if I'm feeling evil.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece, if I did I would eat Ramen and Sanji's cooking all day**

**On with the story!**

– – – – –

_It wasn't supposed to be like this.._ Kakashi thought, his heart stabbed through by Obito. Obito had pulled him into the Kamui dimension, where they fought. Kakashi was so close, nearly hitting Obito's heart. Obito got to him first, Kakashi could feel his mask filling with blood. "You're weak. I knew you'd never beat me. Now I can kill you're students, this world will be mine. Goodbye, Kakashi," He snarled, his sharingan swirled around Kakashi._ No! He's trying to send me away!_ Kakashi didn't want to die away from home, he used the last of his Chakra to try and fight against it. Obito growled in frustration, as if not expecting him to fight back.

Kakashi's whole body felt like it was on fire, his head throbbing as he tried to get Obito away. His chakra stopped abruptly, and he found himself screaming in pain as he was sucked into another dimension. He couldn't comprehend what was was going on, his vision continuously fading in and out. He suddenly felt as if he was suffocating, and he blacked out completely.

– – – – –

Obito returned to the real world, looking down at the students on the ground. In his hand was Kakashi's Hitai ate and charred Jounin vest. He threw it down and said," You're sensei is dead Naruto, you've failed both him and Neji, I wonder... How many more people will die before you give in?"

Madara even was a little surprised at the fact Kakashi was dead, all fighting had stopped in the shock of the announcement. Minato's eyes widened, staring at Obito. Kakashi.. _How could you be dead!? Obito what have you done..? _He thought in shock and rage. Sakura's eyes filled with tears, while Gai and several other Shinobi were speecless. Naruto had taken the bloody Hitai ate in his hand, and pointed to Obito. "You will pay for this! I'll never give in!" He yelled," SENSEI'S DEATH WON'T BE IN VAIN!"

The other Shinobi roared their agreement, though the shock still hadn't passed through all the way. The battle wasn't over, they could still fight. They would win for those lost, including Hatake Kakashi.

Obito scoffed, along with Madara. "Let's finish this," Madara said calmly, and Obito nodded. However somewhere in the deep recesses of the former Konoha-nin's heart, he felt guilt for killing his best friend. But, the fight roared on, there was nothing he could do about it.

– – – – –

The battle lasted forever, Naruto couldn't comprehend how it felt when he and Sasuke lost their arms. Obito was still alive, the guilt of killing his best friend and nearly killing Naruto making him change sides. Sakura was healing them as the rest of the Shinobi ran over. Several were about to attack Obito before Naruto said," Don't.. He helped us, he saved us.." They slowly backed off.

In the injured Obito's hands were the vest and hitai-ate of his best friend, he was sobbing sadly. "I'm so sorry Kakashi," He whispered, shaking in sadness. He sighed and looked at the other shinobi, before Sasuke and Naruto were taken back to Konoha for recovery. Naruto became the Hokage, The funeral was held for Kakashi and Neji, both had their names put on the memorial stone, sadness couldn't be hidden. Everyone was depressed, and sad. They couldn't believe that those two were dead.

What they didn't know is one of the people who were killed weren't really dead..

– – – – –

Luffy was eating Sanji's food excitedly. They were sitting in the kitchen area of the Thousand Sunny, Zoro once again complaining just to irritate Sanji. They were sailing slowly through the ocean, and it was just a slightly boring day. Luffy finished his food and walked upstairs, back onto the deck. He sighed and sat by the edge of the boat, and gave an exaggerated sigh. _So bored.._

"Hey, what's up?" Zoro asked, sitting next to him. Luffy sighed a bit.

"I'm so bored!" He exclaimed," Nothing has happened in a while.." He squinted his eyes against the sun and sighed.

Zoro suddenly pointed, and said," What's that!?" Luffy looked over in shock, expecting an enemy ship or people he could beat up. Instead there was a person, a singular person, floating on the water. He was wearing clothes that didn't fit him, he had strangely colored silver hair that was confusing because he looked around the same age as Luffy. There was blood all over him, many wounds as well.

Nami and Tony had heard the commotion, and ran up. "I can heal him if he's still alive! Pull him onto the ship!" Tony yelled, and Luffy shot his hand out, grabbing the boy and pulling him onto the boat. Then they carried him quickly to the sick bay. Tony ran over and pulled down the soaked shirt, finding a painful heart would. He instantly began healing and cleaning the wounds. They took off his clothes and gave him some extra clothing they had, planning for him no to get sick.

It was several hours later when the young man woke up, Tony was next to him and the young man's eyes snapped open. Surprisingly they were different colors, he panicked and jumped back, falling off the bed before backing into the corner of the room in a fighting stance. Tony gasped in surprise. "Hey! Hey! Calm down!" He exclaimed, holding up his hooves to show he wasn't going to do anything. The boy slowly calmed down, looked the reindeer/human hybrid up and down. He relaxed his position and fell to the ground as exhaustion crashed into him.

The other member's filed in, and the young man began to panic again, his hand went to his lower back, but there was nothing there. Tony ran over and calmed him down again. "It's okay! They saved you too!" He exclaimed, and once again the young man calmed down.

"What's you're name?" Nami asked gently, wanting to seem non-threatening to the young man. The others were suspicious, what if he was a spy or something. The young man went silent for a moment before beginning to panic again.

He placed his hands in his unruly silver hair, and yelled," I don't know! I can't remember!" His mismatched eyes widened. "I can't remember anything!" He exclaimed.

Tony was a little confused, he didn't see any injuries on the head. Could it be from trauma? Maybe from that eye?

"Don't worry buddy!" Luffy said, grinning widley. "You can be part of our crew and we can try to help you get your memories back! I'm the captain! Monkey D. Luffy!" He leaned forward and examined the boy, the young man's unmasked face made the girls blush. His nose was slightly upturned and his canines looking more like fangs, visible from underneath his pale, thin lips. His silver hair was long and bangs covered most of his eyes, it was spiky but calm at the same time. He was the same age as Luffy.

Luffy clapped his hands, making the young man jump slightly. "You know what?"Luffy asked," You look like a Scarecrow to me" The young man tilted his head, thinking about it for a moment, before smiling. His fangs showed a little more and Robin and Nami had hearts flying around them.

"Sure! Scarecrow!" The newly named 'Scarecrow' said happily, Luffy grinned wider than Scarecrow probably could imagine and introduced him to the crew, Scarecrow felt a little intimidated by Franky. Nami examined his weapons in his pouch with Robin calmly.

"Hey what are these?" Robin asked curiously, and Scarecrow smiled, he didn't know much about himself anymore, but he remembered what these were.

"Those are Kunai, Shuriken, Explosive tags, invisible strings.." He said, counting on his fingers as he listed off the weapons in his bag. Luffy suddenly gasped loudly.

"You're a NINJA!" He yelled, and Scarecrow shrugged. He didn't know if that was true, but it sounded cool!

"You can be our Spy and Assasin!" He exclaimed, holding out a hand to see if he would accept. Scarecrow would be his tenth crew member, his dream would be fulfilled.

Scarecrow stared for a few moments, before holding out his hand and shaking Luffy's. "Sure!" Scarecrow said, considering he didn't have really anywhere else to go or anything to lose. Luffy gave another wide grin, before he exclaimed.

"Welcome to the Straw Hat Pirates!"

**Ya like? R&R! Btw, because Kakashi overused his chakra and he and Obito had a little Kamui fight, his memories and age were reverted because of that. Hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
